Lendemain de Noces
by leoline
Summary: Dans une chambre baignée d'une lumiere matinale, des amis se rappellent des moments de leurs vie d'adolescents.Une tite fic sur les maraudeurs. FIC TERMINEE !
1. Default Chapter

****

Lendemain de Noces

Coucou

Bon et bien voilà une nouvelle fic sur les maraudeurs pour ceux qui ont lu le double de soi, ça peut être une sorte de suite (juste avant la fin heureuse !)

J'espere qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci a Diabella pour ses corrections et puis a Morri ( désolée je ne t'ai pas envoyé la fic entiere pour acceptation mais je le fais de suite !)

Et puis comme d'habitude, rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi.

Bizz

Léo

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

La douce lumière de juillet filtrait à travers les rideaux fins.

La chambre était spacieuse, sur le coté de la fenêtre trônait une coiffeuse. Tout un tas d'objet y était posé. Des crèmes, du maquillage, des photos et même un vif d'or.

Des vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

Un pantalon noir, une veste, une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon ainsi qu'une grande cape noire où était brodée une patte de Griffon.

Un peu plus loin, et contrastant avec la noirceur des autres vêtements, une robe blanche scintillante, des souliers du même éclat, une paire de gant et un voile.

Au milieu de la pièce un lit en bois recouvert d'un drap. Dans ce lit deux masses, une brune aux épis fous et une rousse à la crinière emmêlée.

Le jeune homme brun ouvrit lentement les paupières et serra un peu plus la jeune femme lovée au creux de son épaule. Elle ouvrit à son tour les yeux.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter

-Bonjour Madame Potter.

Un chuchotement et une porte grinçante se firent entendre, le jeune homme sourit

-Je crois ma jolie que nous pouvons dire adieu à notre grâce matinée.

La jeune femme grogna

-Tes abrutis de copains ?

-Hum, je pense.

Le rideau s'ouvrit d'un seul coup obligeant les occupants du lit à fermer les yeux.

La jeune femme se couvrit jusqu'au dessus de la poitrine avec le drap et s'assit.

Elle fixa quelques instant le jeune homme devant la fenêtre. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de le voir aussi heureux.

Elle était pourtant décidée à réagir vivement mais lorsqu'elle vit le sourire que lui lançait son ami et son témoin de la veille elle ne put que sourire à son tour.

-Bonjour Rémus.

-Bonjour Lily, bien dormi ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, un jeune homme brun les cheveux attachés négligemment en catogan et aux yeux gris rieurs lui fit face.

Pendant un instant Lily se demanda s'il ne faisait pas exprès de toujours paraître décoiffé.

-Attends vu la tête qu'elle a ce matin, je suis sur que notre Cornedrue nationale s'est très bien débrouillé cette nuit.

Le jeune homme brun encore allongé se releva

-Euh Sirius dois-je te rappeler que c'est de ma femme que tu parles !

-Non, je le sais et c'est bien pour ça que je me le permet !!

-Bonjour Lily, Bonjour James.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la voix. Un troisième garçon, un peu moins grand que les deux autres, châtain avec des yeux marrons les fixait.

-Bonjour Peter, lui répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Le jeune homme s'avança, il déposa un plateau sur le lit

-Tenez, nous avons pensé que pour votre premier petit déjeuner de couple marié, vous aimeriez le prendre au lit.

-Oh merci Peter, c'est très gentil à vous.

James fixa ses amis.

-Vous avez déjà mangé ?

-Bah en fait, pas encore répondit Sirius

Lily rafistola le drap et reprit

-Et bien déjeunez avec nous.

Peter les regarda

-Vous êtes surs ?

-Bien sur ! Allez, venez vous asseoir avec nous, ce lit est très confortable, je vous jure !

Rémus s'approcha

-Ok mais à une seule condition

James le fixa un sourcil levé

-Laquelle ?

Il tendit un haut bleu clair à Lily

-Lys, enfile ce haut, le fait que le drap puisse tomber à n'importe quel moment risque d'en perturber plus d'un !

Sirius sourit

-Parce que ça ne te perturbe pas toi ?

Rémus rougit

-Oh ce n'est pas comme vous, j'ai déjà vu Lily beaucoup moins vêtu !

-Rémus tu avais promis

-Oui mais j'avais émis une sortie à cette promesse !

James regarda son ami et celle qui était depuis peu sa femme

-Comment ça, tu as vu Lily beaucoup moins habillée !

-Euh c'est une longue histoire lui répondit sa femme le regard baissé et les joues rouges !

James croisa les bras sur la poitrine

-Et bien j'ai tout mon temps, allez-y !!

Lily regarda Rémus

-Tu commences ?

Le jeune homme s'assit en bout de lit, accompagné des deux autres maraudeurs. Sirius fit apparaître des tasses.

-Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de café, la matinée s'annonce longue, intéressante mais longue !!

Alors ?

Je mets la suite ?

Léo


	2. ceux qui avaient failli finir ensemble

****

Alyssa7 Voilà la suite !

****

tete de noeud Et bien la voilà

****

Roxy1991 Bah j'attendais des reviews mais bon maintenant que je les aies bah je met la suite !

****

azertyuiop Merci bien, j'espère que celle la te plaira aussi

****

Raphou Et voilà merci !

****

Mystick Ok voilà !

****

Kaena Black Merci beaucoup !

****

Stineju J'espere que le reste te plaira autant !

****

faby.fan En fait la réplique de Sirius, je les reprise a n copain ! A chaque fois qu'il me met en boite, gentillement bien sur, mon copain lui dit "et c'est a ma copine que tu parles " et lui réplique "c'est pour ça que je me permet a chaque fois !"

****

Colibri Noir Merci, bon je sais que tu as lu le double de soi maintenant. Pour le dessin de Morri, je vais essaye de te l'envoyé demain

****

lilouthephoenix Merci et voilà la suite

****

Sybylle Merci, voilà la suite ! Mon Ju est reparti en voyage et ne rentre que dans deux mois !! Puf dur d'organisé un mariage dans ces conditions !

****

Alpo Et oui on ne refait pas ses amis !! Tu les voyais vraiment sagement attendre que les deux tourteraux se levent !

****

agath Merci et voici la suite

****

mary Et voilà

Bon et bien voilà la suite.

J'ai une petite question.

Comme vous allez vous en rendre compte, cette fic explique comment les maraudeurs se sont casés. Nous sommes dans le même univers que le double de soi, ma question est donc, est ce que je fais un chapitre concernant Rémus et Morri ou j'indique uniquement de lire le double de soi ?

A votre avis !

Sinon et bien rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi.

Merci a Diabella pour sa correction

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chapitre 2 : Ceux qui avaient failli finir ensemble

Rémus commença son histoire

-Et bien nous étions en 6eme année si je ne me trompe pas, Gryffondor venait de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. La fête battait son plein. J'étais assis et je parlais avec Sirius. Il me faisait l'éloge d'une jeune fille blonde aux grands yeux bleus !.

James l'interrompit

-AH et qui était cette jeune fille ?

-A ton avis cornedrue ?

-Je ne sais pas il en a tellement eu le Sirius !!

-Oh non celle là il a eu beaucoup de mal à l'avoir, crois-moi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça à mon avis qu'il l'a gardé et qu'il s'apprête à l'épouser !

-Non c'est Elisa ! Tu étais déjà amoureux d'elle en sixième année, pourtant tu n'es sorti avec elle qu'en septième !

Patmol se renfrogna

-Oui bah ça te va bien de dire ça toi, il t'a fallu combien de temps pour t'apercevoir que tu aimais Lily ?

-Bon bref, ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation ! Je reprends. J'étais donc assit et je parlais avec Sirius.

** __**

Flash Back

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, les tables avaient été remplacées par des bancs collés contre le mur. Une bonne partie des élèves se trémoussaient au milieu de la piste. D'autres étaient assis et discutaient.

-Non mais c'est vrai regarde là, Rémus, tu ne la trouves pas splendide.

-Si Sirius, Elisa est une jolie fille.

Les yeux du jeune homme se tournèrent instinctivement vers la jeune fille à la droite d'Elisa. Une petite brune, aux yeux incroyables.

Sirius reprit

-Tu crois que je devrais l'inviter à danser ?

-Pourquoi pas, vas-y !

-Ok mais tu invites Morri ou Lily !

-Ca marche.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, Rémus vit un jeune homme s'approcher de Morri et l'inviter à danser.

Ils arrivèrent prés des deux jeunes filles restantes. Rémus regarda Lily

-Tu veux bien danser avec moi, Lily ?

-Bien sur Rémus avec plaisir.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Rémus entendit Sirius

-Elisa, je t'accorde cette danse !

Décidément il ne savait vraiment pas y faire avec elle. S'en suivit une montagne de jurons de la part d'Elisa où Rémus cru entendre "complètement immature", "Beaucoup trop sur de toi Black" et quelque chose comme "dans tes rêves !"

Il prit Lily par la taille et ils commencèrent à danser tout les deux, quelques instant après, il entendit Lily soupirer

-Quelque chose ne va pas Lily ?

-Non non ça va !

Sa voix n'avait rien de jovial, il la fit légèrement tourner et compris rapidement le pourquoi de la tristesse de la jeune fille.

Tout en faisant danser une petite brune, James embrassait avidement son cou et ses épaules découvertes.

Rémus, ami depuis longtemps avec Lily, soupçonnait la jeune fille d'être amoureuse du maraudeur. Et il semblerait que ses soupçons soient fondés !

Il la serra contre lui et lui dit à l'oreille

-Tu aimes James ?

Lily rougit

-Non pas du tout !

-Ne me ment pas Lys, je commence à te connaître, tu veux en parler.

Elle secoua la tête

-Viens, sortons, nous serons plus tranquille dehors !

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le lac.

Ils s'assirent par terre

-Alors Lily ?

-Oh Rémus, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je t'assure, il m'ignore complètement alors que moi j'en suis folle ! Et quand il me parle c'est pour me sortir des absurdités et et et ..;

-Oui je connais ton caractère Lily, tu n'es pas une fille de plus qui court après James, tu ne veux pas jouer la mijaurée avec lui !

-T'as tout compris

-Allez viens là.

Il la pris dans ses bras et la serra tendrement, Lily se laissa faire et se blottit un peu plus.

Il restèrent un long moment ainsi. Et c'est quand Rémus sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille sur son cou qu'il se reprit et desserra son étreinte.

-Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle ne répondit pas et commença à déboutonner la chemise de Rémus

-Lily, non …

Elle le fit tomber à la renverse et s'assit sur lui, Il sentit la bouche de la jeune femme descendre sur son torse et étouffa un soupir ! Ok il n'était pas amoureux de Lily mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était belle et désirable. Il l'incita à continuer en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle lui enleva le reste des boutons et remonta lentement vers son cou. Apres quelques instants, il la fit basculer et lui appliqua le même traitement, un à un il enleva les boutons nacrés, fit voler la chemise puis le soutien gorge de la demoiselle.

Lily soupira et c'est ce qui fit revenir Rémus à lui, le même soupir qu'elle avait eu en voyant James et la jeune fille s'embrasser.

Il se releva d'un bon laissant Lily surprise à terre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa, il avait une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux fermés, sa chemise était ouverte et son pantalon à moitié

-Rémus ?

Il ne répondit pas

-Rémus ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit

Elle avait pris appuie sur ses coudes, elle n'avait plus rien en haut et sa jupe était suffisamment remontée pour voir le haut de ses cuisses et la couleur de ses sous vêtement. Elle était belle, oui Lily Evans était une jeune fille magnifique et sacrément bien faite se dit Rémus en la contemplant !

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, il prit le chemisier qu'il venait de lui enlever et le posa sur ses épaules.

Elle le regarda déconcertée.

-Je ne peux pas Lily !

Elle ferma le tissus sur elle et d'une voix sanglotante reprit

-Pourquoi, je ne suis pas assez désirable, c'est ça !

Il la prit dans ses bras

-Non Lily crois-moi ça n'a rien à voir mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ma belle !

-Je croyais que pour les garçons ça n'avait aucune importance

-Pour les autres peut-être mais pas moi et puis toi non plus tu ne m'aimes pas Lily, je ne veux pas que ta première fois se fasse dans de telles conditions. Je veux que tu ais un souvenir intarissable de cette expérience, je veux que tu sois amoureuse et que ce soit romantique et pas comme ça au milieu de nul part avec un simple, même excellent ami !

Elle sourit et finit de se rhabiller

-Et tu crois quoi, que James s'en souci lui, il doit y avoir bien longtemps que …

Rémus l'interrompit

-Détrompe-toi ma belle, tu sais les maraudeurs non aucun secret les uns pour les autres, et il y a un pacte entre nous, le premier à passer à l'acte doit le raconter aux autres, et je peux t'assurer une chose, nous n'avons jamais eu tous les quatre cette conversation

Lily le fixa l'air incrédule

-Tu veux dire qu'aucun des maraudeurs … même Black !

-Et oui même le grand Sirius Black se réserve pour le grand amour !

-Et bah ça alors !

Il embrassa ses cheveux

-Ca va mieux !

-Oui merci Rémus !

Elle se décala un peu, Rémus vit ses joues rougirent

-Oh la la excuse-moi Rémus, excuse-moi de t'avoir sauté dessus comme une vrai furie, qu'est-ce que tu vas penser de moi ?

Il éclata de rire

-Et bien que tu es vraiment très belle et aussi que je viens sûrement de louper la plus belle des occasions !

Elle lui mit un coup d'épaule

-Rémus !

-Oh je t'en pris ne fais pas ta petite fille sérieuse avec moi, pas après ça !

-'Mus, ça reste entre nous ?

-Bien sur, je n'en parlerai à personne, sauf peut-être le jour ou tu te marieras avec James, rien que pour le faire râler !

-Puf tu parles, je ne me marierais pas avec lui !

-Moi je suis sur que si !

-Et bah tu sais quoi Rémus, si jamais je me marie avec, je veux que tu sois mon témoin

-Requête acceptée !

Elle sourit, il se leva et lui tendit la main

-Allez rentrons avant qu'ils ne se demandent ce qu'on fabrique et je me vois mal leur expliquer !

-Oui rentrons !

Fin Flash Back

James regardait Lily les joues rouges à ce souvenir !

-Et bien Lily !! je ne pensais pas avoir épousé une furie !

-Oh ça va toi !

Sirius éclata de rire

-Et mais si je me souviens bien il y avait eu un scandale le lendemain matin

James le regarda, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Il jeta un regard à Lily qui avait prit une belle teinte rouge pivoine

-Je ne me souviens pas !

-Mais si, un élève de première année avait retrouvé un soutien gorge bleu dans le parc ! Alors comme ça c'était le tiens Lily jolie !!! C'était le soutien gorge de la préfète de celle qui deviendrai même préfète en chef !! Et en plus, pas retiré par n'importe qui, non retiré par le préfet !! non mais imaginez le scandale si quelqu'un vous avait vu !

Rémus éclata de rire, suivi de Peter, Sirius et James

-Oh ça va !!

Lily les fixa et parti dans un éclat de rire avec eux !

Une fois qu'ils furent quelque peu calmé

James regarda Sirius

-Euh est ce qu'il est possible mon cher Patmol que tu me files un des caleçons posé sur la table

Sirius regarda James d'un air moqueur

-Non, on t'as tous vu déjà à poil, ça ne va pas nous perturber

-Patmol, caleçon tout de suite !

-Ok tu veux le quel, le rouge avec des cœurs ou tu préfères le bleu marqué Lily je t'aime que je t'ai offert

-Peux importe file-moi en un non de non !

Sirius tendit le vêtement à son ami, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Et bien, il faut croire que tout le monde c'est donné le mot.

Lily continua

-Sauf qu'eux ont la politesse de frapper ! Entrez

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer 3 jeunes femmes et un bébé

-Coucou, j'aurais du me douter qu'on trouverait nos maraudeurs ici !

Lily leur adressa un merveilleux sourire

-Messieurs voilà vos moitiés, venez nous rejoindre les filles

Elisa s'assit à coté de Sirius. Manuela vint rejoindre Peter. Rémus prit la petite fille d'à peine 2 ans dans ses bras tandis que Morri s'installait à son tour sur le lit.

Ils se regardèrent tous les 9 ainsi installés, un léger brin de nostalgie dans les yeux et Lily reprit

-Moi qui croyais qu'on se perdrait de vue en sortant de Poudlard !

-Tu croyais mal, comment veux tu qu'on se perde de vue vraiment !

-Il y a tellement de façon de se perdre de vue !

Elisa se blotti dans les bras de Sirius

-Au fait, que faisiez-vous ?

Rémus qui essayait désespérément de faire lâcher une mèche de ses cheveux à sa fille répondit

-Oh on se remémorait de vieux souvenirs

Sirius fixa Rémus d'un air moqueur avant de se tourner vers Morri

-Au fait Morri, tu savais que le cher et tendre père de ta fille et la jeune mariée ici présente ont bien failli dépasser les limites de l'amitié.

Morri regarda Rémus d'un air doux puis Lily

-J'ai en effet entendu parlé d'une histoire de soutien gorge !

Rémus la regarda

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Et bien, ce soir là je t'ai vu revenir avec Lily, elle était rouge comme une pivoine et le lendemain matin, j'étais dans la grande salle quand le premier année est arrivé avec son trophée ! Etant dans le même dortoir que Lily j'ai su qu'il lui appartenait. J'ai pensé que je ne serai pas la seule à faire le rapprochement

Elle se tourna vers Elisa et continua

-J'ai donc pris le vêtement en disant au première année de n'en parler à personne, ce qui bien sur a fait le tour de l'école mais bizarrement personne n'a pensé qu'il m'appartenait certainement parce qu'a cette époque là, je paraissais trop timide pour ce genre de chose et quand Rémus et moi avons commencé à nous voir et qu'il m'a avoué que j'étais sa première petite amie, je l'ai cru. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir le reste. Je sais qu'ils n'ont rien fait, enfin qu'ils n'ont pas été jusqu'au bout.

-Elle a bien raison, on ne sait même pas embrassé ce soir là !

Lily lui sourit

-Enfin on ne s'est pas donné un vrai baiser !

Il lui rendit son sourire

-C'est vrai

James les regarda

-Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée que toi et Lunard vous auriez pu faire quelque chose ensemble.

Il secoua les épaules d'un air dégoutté

-Et Jamesie, n'oublie pas qu'à cette époque là, tout ce que tu savais c'est " Evans est une plaie ! Evans ceci, Evans cela, comment faire enrager Evans ! "

Peter les fixa

-C'est vrai, on a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous pour que Lily et toi vous sortiez enfin ensemble.

-Et je suppose que vous voulez savoir ?

-Bien sur qu'on veut !

-Et bien voilà …


	3. ceux qui etaient romantiques

****

lola Oui mais dans mon histoire Peter n'est pas le traître ! Merci pour la review!

****

Chimgrid Disons que si elle n'était pas avec james, elle aurait fini avec rémus !

****

Rekha Merci

****

20cornedrue7girl Et voilà

****

Stineju Et oui les deux prefets ! incroyable !

****

Colibri Noir Salut toi et bien voilà

****

agat Merci

****

Lilouthephoenix Bien donc tu auras un chapitre sur Rémus et Morri !

****

Mémé Non Tournée la page n'aura pas de suite, c'était un chapitre unique !

****

Gaelle gryfondor.Merci

****

Faby fan et bien voilà tu vas etre servi !

****

Draco tu es a moi Toujours fidele au poste ! La voilà la suite !

****

Raphou Merci j'espere qu'elle te plaira.

Merci a Diabella pour sa correction et comme d'habitude rien dans n'est a moi a ars l'histoire

Bon je vous previens ce chapitre c'est de la guimauve mais ça fait tellement du bien des fois !!!

Et puis moi mon ju il était en Roumanie quand j'ai écrit ça a alors j'en avais besoin de guimauve !!

Non mais !

Bizz

Léo

****

Chapitre 3 : Ceux qui étaient romantiques

-Nous étions en septième année ; C'était début janvier je crois. Remus et Morri venaient de nous avouer qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Sirius l'interrompit

-Oh oui exact, c'est à peu près en même temps que Lisa et moi avons commencé à nous voir !

-Bon Patmol tu raconteras ton histoire après pour le moment c'est de la mienne qu'il s'agit.

-Ok James, vas y !

-Je disais donc …

****

Flash Back

Il ne restait dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard que Lily lorsque James y entra. Elle était plongée dans un énorme livre.

Il s'approcha d'elle

-Hum

Lily leva les yeux vers lui

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Potter ?

-Euh et bah en fait, je suis venu voir la préfète en chef

Lily ferma son livre

-Bien je t'écoute

-Et bien voilà, je me demandais si en tant que préfète en chef, tu pouvais donner des autorisations pour l'utilisation du terrain de Quidditch ou si c'était uniquement les directeurs de maisons qui le pouvaient.

-Et bien pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, je ne sais pas, la question ne s'est jamais posée mais je vais me renseigner.

Elle sortit un calepin noir et l'ouvrit, James y vit tout un tas d'inscriptions de notées. Elle gribouilla quelques chose, James supposa que c'était "demander au professeur MacGonagall pour les autorisations de terrain "

Il la regarda, elle lui plaisait et ça depuis des années.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui

-Tu voulais savoir autre chose peut être ?

-En fait, oui mais …

-Mais quoi ?

-Et bien en fait, ce n'est plus à la préfète que j'aimerais parler mais à la jeune fille de 17 ans.

Lily parut surprise

-Et bien vas y que t'arrive-t-il !

-Bah, en fait il y a une jeune fille qui me plait énormément et je ne sais pas trop comment ..

-Attends là, tu es entrain de me demander des conseils pour draguer une fille ?

-J'avoue oui !

-Le grand séducteur James Potter me demande conseil, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier pour que tu ne saches pas comment t'y prendre avec elle ?

-En fait, et bah je crois que je l'aime !

Le cœur de Lily sembla se briser en minuscules morceaux !

-Oh, bien que veux-tu savoir ?

-Toi, qu'est ce qui te ferait craquer chez un garçon ?

-Moi ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle !

-Et bien il faut qu'il soit avant tout attentif, attentionné, qu'il ne soit pas trop tête en l'air mais qu'il ne soit pas non plus trop coincé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse pour te faire tomber amoureuse de lui ?

-James chaque fille est différente, quelque chose qui marche avec moi ne marchera pas forcément avec une autre.

-Je sais mais ça me donnerai une idée au moins.

-Bien, il faudrait qu'il me surprenne, venir me chercher sur un balai par exemple

-Mais tu n'aimes pas voler !

-Oui mais avec lui j'aimerai parce que j'aurai confiance

-Ok vol sur un balai, ensuite

-Il m'emmènerait dans un endroit magique, comme une fête foraine et on mangerait une barbe à papa tout les deux, on ferait un tour de manège, genre la grande roue ou un tour de barque et là il m'embrasserait et me dirait que je suis la femme de sa vie.

Lily semblait perdu dans ses pensées, James sourit, il lui prit la main et lui dit en sortant

-Ok Merci Lily !!

Lily le regarda partir un étrange pincement au cœur, elle venait de lui dire comment faire pour s'éloigner encore plus d'elle.

Elle fut ce soir là morose au repas, James n'était pas là; elle supposa qu'il avait mit son plan en action. La nuit tomba et Lily se coucha.

Vers 1 heure du matin, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa fenêtre, elle se leva et l'ouvrit. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit James sur son balai.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh Lily tu veux faire une promenade avec moi ?

-Non mais Potter tu sais très bien que je déteste ….

Et là d'un seul coup elle comprit, elle le regarda et elle était sur qu'il rougissait

Sa voix s'adoucit

-Je vais me changer j'arrive.

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, chaudement vêtu

-Bien, je vais m'approcher et tu vas monter devant moi.

James avança tout prés de la fenêtre, il tenait le balai d'une main et tendait l'autre à Lily en lui faisant un magnifique sourire. La jeune fille escalada la balustrade et prit la main tendue devant elle. Elle monta lentement sur le balai pas très sure d'elle.

James lâcha la rambarde

-N'ais pas peur Lily

-Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance en toi James

Ils partirent doucement, survolèrent la foret interdite, le pré au lard pour arriver dans un village moldu.

James tint Lily par la taille d'une main tandis que lentement ils descendaient, il se posa, sauta de son balai et aida Lily à descendre.

Il lui prit la main

-Viens avec moi

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes toi !

Ils franchirent une porte, tout était noir autour d'eux.

-James où sommes nous ?

Sans lui répondre, il prit sa baquette

Elle n'entendit pas le sort qu'il prononça mais deux secondes après se tenait devant eux une grande roue éclairée de mille feux.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui sourie, ébahie par tant d'effort.

-Tu viens ?

Elle le suivit, il montèrent dans le manége et s'élevèrent dans le ciel.

Lily était debout et regardait par-dessus la balustrade, la vue était magnifique.

James la regarda, ses longs cheveux roux flottant dans les airs.

Elle finit par s'asseoir prés de lui. Il passa lentement son bras autour de son épaule et il vit la jeune fille sourire.

-Tu sais Lily, je ne pensais jamais pouvoir te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de rougir. Elle devait rêver c'était ça elle rêvait et le réveil serrait dur très dur.

-En tout cas Merci beaucoup James, c'est tout simplement merveilleux

-Tu m'as bien aidé à trouver ce qui te plairait !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il attrapa son menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lily cru pendant un instant qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. James s'écarta doucement, elle lui remit ses lunettes droites.

Il rit

-Tu parles ça ne sert à rien, elles sont pleines de buée !

Il l'accompagna dans son rire.

Ils descendirent de la grande roue et reprirent le balai. Il déposa Lily devant sa fenêtre, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et rentra se coucher.

Lorsque le lendemain matin, Elisa la réveilla, Lily avait un curieux sourire ! Elles descendirent dans la grande salle, les maraudeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Les hiboux distribuant le courrier arrivèrent et Lily fut surprise de trouver un paquet pour elle, marqué "Attention Fragile", elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une énorme barbe à papa rose accompagné d'un petit mot

"Désolé, j'ai oublié deux trois petites choses, hier. Mets ça sur le compte du stresse ! Donc voilà, ta barbe à papa, attends-moi pour la manger et une autre chose aussi, Veux-tu m'accompagner au bal ?

James"

Lily éclata de rire devant l'air surpris de ses amis. James arriva quelques instants plus tard, il s'assit l'air gêné prés de Lily. Sirius les regardait avec des yeux ronds

-Dites donc vous deux, vous nous cachez quelque chose !

Lily ne répondit pas et sortit la barbe à papa. James sourit en la voyant

-Alors ?

Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui dit

-Tu es l'homme de ma vie James.

Il sourit, l'embrassa devant les regards ahuris des autres élèves et lui dit au creux de l'oreille

-Comme tu es la femme de ma vie !

Fin Flash Back

Manuela, Morri et Elisa se regardaient l'air incrédule

-Et bien je ne te savais pas aussi romantique mon Jamesie !!

-Non mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez, je peux être un ange quand je veux !!

Sirius répliqua

-Mais je n'en doute pas, mais quand même James tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop !

Elisa le gratifia d'un méchant coup de coude

-C'est sur c'est pas toi qui ferais ce genre de chose !

Morri lâcha Espérance qui partie à quatre pattes à l'exploration du lit et de ses occupants

Et vous deux, comment vous avez fini par vous retrouver ensemble !

Elisa regarda le jeune homme à ses cotés

-Disons que ça n'a pas du tout été aussi romantique !

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, on a fini ensemble après s'être disputé !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Peter reprit

-Ca m'étonne pas ça !


	4. ceux pour qui ça aurait pu mal finir

****

Lou biloute Je vais voir ce que je peux faire sur la rencontre Rémus morri, en tout cas merci !

****

Gaelle Griffondor Merci

Spécialement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre !!

Ensuite et bien merci beaucoup a Diabella pour ses corrections et aussi pour m'écouté quand je lui raconte ma vie !!

Et puis comme d'habitude, rien a pars l'histoire n'est a moi

Je lance toujours un avis de recherche pour Hermimi ! Tous les mails que je lui envoi me revienne en erreur donc si elle passe par là ou si quelqu'un la connaît, pourrait on me donner sa nouvelle adresse mail ou un moyen quelconque de la joindre.

Voilà

Bizz

Léoline

****

Chapitre 4 : Ceux pour qui ça aurait pu mal finir

_ ****_

Flash Back

La salle commune des Gryffondors était étrangement vide et pour cause, dix bons centimètres d'eau se rependaient par les escaliers, faisant ainsi flotter des livres, coussins et autres objets venant des dortoirs, au milieu de cette pagaille se tenaient debout deux personnes.

La première, une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux longs avec de grands yeux, les points sur les hanches, semblait de très mauvaise humeur.

La deuxième un jeune homme brun les cheveux longs, quelques-uns tombant dans ses yeux gris semblait rire de l'énervement de la jeune femme.

-Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça Black ? Tu te crois ou la ? dans une porcherie !

-Oh ma douce Elisa, cesse de hurler

-Premièrement je ne suis pas ta douce Elisa et deuxièmement si je veux hurler je hurle; Tu as vu ce foutoir !

-Si on ne peut pas s'amuser un peu

-C'est amusant pour toi !! C'est amusant de ruinér les affaires des autres, oui forcément tu ne connais pas de problème d'argent toi. La grande, la majestueuse famille Black est suffisamment riche pour te payér ce que tu veux mais figures toi que tout le monde ne descend pas d'une prestigieuse famille de sorcier !!

Au moment où les paroles avaient franchi sa bouche, Elisa sut qu'elle avait été trop loin. Le regard jusque là rieur de Sirius avait viré au noir !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça !

-Tu agis comme quelqu'un sur de sa suprématie ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as du sang pur qui coule dans tes veines qu'il faut te croire tout permis ! Qu'est ce que tu crois hein, moi j'ai travaillé pendant mes vacances pour pouvoir me payér tous mes livres mais toi sais tu au moins ce que ça signifie travaillér

-Cesse donc de te prendre pour une pauvre petite fille, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des problèmes. Tu ne connais rien de ma vie ..

-J'en connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu es irrespectueux, que tout t'est dû et que tu n'es qu'un sale petit fils a maman !

-Un sale petit fils a maman qui vit depuis maintenant deux ans chez James, parce qu'il ne supporte plus sa famille, parce qu'il ne supporte plus les idées noires qu'ils peuvent développer ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? j'ai besoin de rire, j'ai besoin de faire des plaisanteries si je ne veux pas tomber dans la dépression que la vie semble vouloir me faire faire !

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sous le regard médusé de la jeune fille.

Elle sortit à son tour essayant de le rattraper.

Elle croisa en chemin James.

-Oh James, je peux te parler un instant s'il te plait .

-Oui qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Euh, tu pourrais me parler un peu de la famille de Sirius !

James la fixa quelques instants

-Oh, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-En fait, je crois que j'ai fait une énorme gaffe !

-Du genre ?

-Je lui ai dit que c'était un fils à maman !

-Ah oui elle est belle celle là !

-A ce point ?

-Sirius vit chez moi depuis deux ans mes parents ont accepté de le prendre avec nous quand je leur ai expliqué ce qu'il se passait chez lui.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ses parents sont très fiers de leur sang pur, ils estiment que les personnes de naissance moldu sont une erreur de la nature et qu'ils devraient tous disparaître. Ils estiment que Sirius trahit son sang en étant amis avec des personnes comme toi ou comme Lily et Morri. Alors lorsqu'il était en vacances là-bas, ils l'enfermaient dans sa chambre et ne le laissaient sortir que pour revenir à Poudlard. Je l'ai vu revenir amaigri et même s'il ne me l'a jamais avoué, je suis sur qu'il a prit des coups. Il y a certains bleu et certaines cicatrices qui ont mis des mois à disparaître.

-Et chez toi il vit comment ?

-Tu veux dire avec quel argent ?

-Hum

-Tu sais que je suis un sang pu, l'héritage est conséquent et, mes parents gagnent très bien leur vie en tant que Auror. Et même si mes parents lui disent souvent qu'ils le considèrent comme leur second fils, Sirius se sent toujours comme une charge pour eux.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

-Attends deux secondes, le temps est à la pluie, il ne peut pas être sur le terrain donc je dirai son deuxième endroit de prédilection, la tour d'astronomie.

-Ok Merci James

Elisa courue jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle reprit son souffle et monta lentement. Arriver devant la porte, elle s'arrêta le cœur battant, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle venait jusque là, connaissant le caractère de Black ça pouvait être pire que mieux.

Elle se décida enfin et poussa la porte. Sirius était dos à elle, appuyé contre le muret de pierre, la tête en l'air à regarder les étoiles.

Elle s'avança lentement et posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune se retourna surpris.

-Si tu es venue m'achever c'est bon finissons-en !

-Non pas du tout, écoute, je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ça tout à l'heure, tu as raison je ne te connais pas, je ne sais rien de ta vie et je n'avais pas à te parler ainsi !

Il se tourna et la fixa

-Pourquoi ce soudain revirement de situation ?

-J'ai croisé James, il m'a mise au courant de ta situation familiale

-Faux frère !

-Ecoute, je ne savais pas et je te pris de bien vouloir m'excuser

-Excuses acceptées.

-Merci Sirius, au fait, que faisais-tu ?

-Je regardais les étoiles

-J'aurais du m'en douter. Avec un prénom pareil, tes parents doivent être fana d'astronomie.

-En fait, c'est une sorte de tradition familiale, ma .. mère se prénomme Cassiopée.

-Ah, et tu sais reconnaître les étoiles ?

-Oui viens voir, ici la brillante c'est moi, c'est Sirius

-Ah intéressant.

Elle s'assit à même le sol,

-Pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais de ta famille, ça nous permettrais de te comprendre un peu plus !

-Je n'ai peut-être pas envie qu'on me comprenne, pas envie que l'on me prenne en pitié, je vois d'ici les autres, pauvre petit sang pur qui se rebelle face à ses parents presque mangemorts.

-Tu n'as pas assez confiance en la personne humaine

-Et toi un peu trop !

-Non, je pense que pour le moment les gens te voient comme un Jean foutisse qui ne s'intéresse qu'aux blagues et aux filles mais s'ils savaient la façon dont tes parents te traitent, ils comprendraient pourquoi tu es ainsi.

-Tu ne comprends rien et puis tu n'avais pas à connaître tout ça sur moi, tu n'avais pas lieu de te mêlér de mes affaires mais non il a fallu que tu mettes ton nez dans ce qui te regarde pas ! Ta vie est si peu intéressante pour que tu te mêles de la mienne, tu veux des parents aux sang pur qui te maltraiteront mais je t'en prie je t'offre les miens sans problème ! Tout ce que tu veux mais ne te mêle pas de ma triste vie.

-J'abandonne, on ne peut vraiment pas avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi !

Elle allait sortir

Il la fixa un air de défi dans les yeux

-Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ma vie d'un seul coup ?

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi d'un seul coup Sirius Black mais tu es tellement narcissique et obnubilé par ta petite personne que tu ne t'en ais jamais aperçu !

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, elle commença à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'elle senti une main lui attraper le bras. Elle se tourna et croisa le regard gris de Sirius, il n'y avait plus aucune haine ni aucune colère dans ses yeux.

Il la pressa contre lui et passa sa main sous ses cheveux, l'attirant un peu plus prés. Il la regarda et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent les joues en feux et des étoiles pleins les yeux elle lui dit tendrement

-Si les personnes qui t'aiment ne peuvent pas prendre soin de toi, qui le fera ?

Fin Flash Back

Manuela regarda Sirius et Elisa

-Et dire que ça fait maintenant presque trois ans et qu'ils vont se marier le mois prochain !

Lily acquiesça de la tête et James reprit

-En fait quelque part c'est un peu grâce à moi si vous êtes ensemble

-Et oui Jamesie si ce jour là tu avais su tenir ta langue je ne serais pas sur le point de me marier !

Elisa le fixa

-Tu regrettes ?

-Euh ..

-Non mais attends Black, je dois te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a demandé hein !!

-Non, je sais bien mais quand même !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Rémus continua

-Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux là !!

Il regarda Peter qui tenait sa fille endormie.

-Donnes-la moi Peter, elle doit commencer à être un peu lourde !

-Je veux bien oui

Lily regarda son ami prendre sa fille

-Qui aurais cru que l'un de nous ferait une chose aussi mignonne ?

-je n'ai aucun mérite ma Lys, elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère.

Morri l'embrassa et ils calèrent la petite dans un creux du lit.

Elisa continua

-A votre avis, les prochains à avoir un enfant ce sera qui ?

-Oh et bien moi je vise sur les jeunes mariés !

-C'est un peu facile ça Rémus !

-C'est vrai mais je ne risque pas de trop me tromper !

Manuela sourit et Peter reprit

-Bah en fait Rémus, je pense que tu te trompes !

-Ah bon et tu penses à qui toi ?

-Et bien je pense à Manuela et moi

Les autres restèrent quelques instants perplexes et Manuela continua

-En fait, je suis enceinte de deux mois !!

Lily poussa un cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde et sauta dans les bras de Manuela bientôt suivi d'Elisa puis de Morri qui essaya en vain de ne pas réveiller Espérance.

Rémus prit Peter par l'épaule et fut bientôt suivi de Sirius et James

-Félicitation mon vieux !

-Merci !

Manuela sortit des embrassades féminines, les joues pleines de larmes comme les trois autres filles d'ailleurs. Sirius les fixa

-Non mais qu'est ce que vous avez à pleurer toutes les quatre, vous devriez être heureuse

Dans un cœur parfait, elles répondirent

-Mais nous le sommes !

Rémus les stoppa dans leurs rires

-Ils ne nous restent plus que vous qui devez nous expliquer comment vous avez fini ensemble.

Voilà


	5. ceux qui étaient destinés

Coucou désolée je ne peux pas répondre a mes reviews aujourd'hui, je le ferais demain

Bonne lecture

Léoline

Chapitre 5 : Ceux qui etaient destines

Manuela prit Peter par la main et lui sourit

-Et bien en fait, Peter et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours

-Nos parents sont amis et nous étions à la crèche ensemble

Sirius sembla indigné

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire !

-Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ?

-Euh bah rien !

-Bref quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons passé nos vacances entre la sixième et septième année ensemble, en amis mais quand nous sommes revenus à Poudlard, nous avons continué à nous voir.

James le fixa

-A la bibliothèque ?

-Oui !

-Je me demandais aussi pourquoi cette subite passion pour les livres !!

Flash Back

James, Sirius et Rémus étaient installés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Peter descendit les bras chargés de livres

-Euh Peter, qu'est ce que tu fais avec tout ça ?

-Je vais à la biblio pourquoi ?

-Non non comme ça, mais dis moi : depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux livres, tu comptes ressembler à Lunard ou quoi ?

-Sirius, c'est juste de la culture personnelle

James le fixa quelques instants

-Elle s'appelle comment ta culture personnelle ?

-Quoi ?

-Arrêtes il y a une fille là dessous, non

Le jeune homme rougit

-Pas du tout !!

Plus tard dans la bibliothèque

Il ne restait plus que Manuela et Peter dans la grande pièce. La jeune fille semblait absorbée par sa lecture tandis que Peter la fixait au-dessus de son livre. Manuela leva les yeux

-Peter ? ça va ?

-Hein, euh oui !

Elle ferma son livre.

-Peter tu es mon ami, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

-Et bien j'aimerais te parler d'un sujet .. euh délicat

-Vas y

-Et bien en fait, je me pose des questions

-Des questions mais à quel sujet

-Le nôtre !

-Quoi ?

-En fait, j'aimerai savoir ce que je suis pour toi ?

Peter sentit ses joues rougirent et baissa instinctivement la tête

-Euh bah.. en fait, je… mais que voudrais-tu être toi ?

-Tu retournes la question !

Il lui sourit

-Je sais oui !

-Et bien, j'espère être une amie !

-Sans aucun doute

-Et . ; il m'arrive parfois d'espérer être un peu plus qu'une simple amie !

-Ah !

Il la regarda, elle mâchouillait une mèche de cheveux, les yeux désespérément fixés sur la table

-Et tu espères ça depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis que j'ai compris les relations qu'un garçon et une fille pouvaient avoir !

-Ah.

Il sembla réfléchir

-En fait il y a deux solutions, soit tu as compris ça récemment et t'es vraiment longue à la détente soit ça fait un bout de temps que tu y penses

-J'y pense depuis le jour ou le Choixpeaux nous a séparé !

Peter s'approcha d'elle

-Je dois t'avouer que je ne me suis jamais posé la question !

Manuela baissa un peu plus le visage

-Oh !

-Parce qu'en fait pour moi c'est très clair !

-Pardon

-Manu, pourquoi crois tu que je suis ici tout les soirs, crois tu vraiment que ..

Il souleva son livre et repris

-La vie d'une goule solitaire m'intéresse ?

ll la vit timidement sourire et continua

-Pour moi il n'y a que toi. Nous deux, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre

-Oh !

Il s'approcha un peu plus

-Manuela

La jeune fille sursauta

-Ca fait bizarre que tu m'appelles par mon prénom entier

Il sourit

-Manuela ?

-Oui

-Est ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Elle rougit et acquiesça de la tête.

Peter s'approcha un peu plus, lui prit les mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsqu'il se retira, elle le fixa et lui dit

-Tu as raison, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre

Fin Flash Back

-Et bah dis donc Peter, t'as assuré !

-Non mais attends j'étais à la bonne école avec toi Sir' !

Lily les regarda

-Et maintenant que vous allez avoir un bébé vous comptez vous marier ou faire comme Rémus et Morri et juste vivre ensemble ?

-En fait, on va attendre la naissance et on se mariera ensuite !

James fixa ses amis

-Je trouve que pour le moment on ne se débrouille pas mal non ? Nous sommes tous soit parents, soit mariés

Il regarda Sirius

-Enfin presque

Le brun grommela quelque chose comme

-Pas encore fait

Elisa lui infligea un méchant coup de coude dans les cotes

James reprit

-Et puis on est tous ensemble !

-Tu n'as pas tord mon Jamesie.

Lily continua

-Et dans dix ans vous nous voyez comment ?

Sirius sourit

-Bah dans la même position mais tu rajoutes notre progéniture !!

Un ange passa, chacun dans la chambre semblait imaginer leur vie ensemble dans dix ans.

Sirius fixa Rémus et Morri

-Et vous deux comment ça c'est fait ?

Remus leva les yeux vers Morri puis vers ses amis

-Vous le savez bien, vous nous avez suffisament torturé pour qu'on vous racontes !

-Non mon petit loup, nous vous avons torturé parcequ'on avait un pacte !

Sirius prit une voix solennelle

-Le premier des maraudeurs a passer a l'acte, racontes son experience aux trois autres

Il sourit

-Et puisque nos amies ici présentes sont aussi perverses que nous, elles avaient le meme pacte mais nous ne savons pas vraiment comme vous avez fini ensemble.

Lily sourit

-Enfin nous on en connait une partie, une histoire de pique nique en décembre !

Remus regarda Morri

-Tu leur a raconté ça ?

La jeune fille acquiesca et Sirius reprit

-Je suis déçu mon Lunard, tres déçu ! te rends tu compte que les filles en savent plus que nous, tes amis, tes freres, tes complices, tes ...

Remus l'interrompit

-Ok ça va Sirius, je vais vous raconté ....


	6. Ceux qui profitaient de l'instant

Hello tout le monde

Et bien me voilà avec la suite.

Faby.fan Si l'histoire du pacte te plait va lire ma fic le double de soi tu en apprendra beaucoup plus !

Surtout si tu adores Lunard !

****

Gaelle gryffondor Merci

****

Lilouthephoenix Et oui il n'est pas le traître dans cette histoire mais il fait belle et bien parti des maraudeurs !

****

Roxy1991 et le voilà le nouveau chapitre. Si tu aimes Lunard, lis le double de soi (me demande si c pas deja fait )

****

Mystick c vrai que c'est pas mal bisous

****

Kloona Merci

****

Drago Malefoy Voilà la suite merci

****

Nymphelane Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira

Bon voilà sinon et bien a part l'histoire n'est a moi

Merci a diabella pour sa correction même si celui ci n'a pas été corrigé (donc si il est truffé de fautes c a moi qui faut s'en prendre !)

Bizz

léoline

Morri s'adossa contre Rémus et pris sa fille dans ses bras.

Rémus regarda ses amis et commença son histoire

-Et bien, je dois dire qu'au début, Morri m'intriguai énormément, la première fois que je lui ai parlé c'était dans la bibliothèque …

Sirius l'interrompit

-James, peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi nous n'allions jamais a la biblio a cette époque, a priori c'est là que toute les choses intéressante s'y passait !

-Bon tu me laisse continué Sirius

-Excuse moi mon loup

-Je disais que je la première fois que je lui ai parlé c'était dans la bibliothèque, je lisais tranquillement un livre, je me souviens que j'étais furieux contre vous mais je ne sais plus trop pourquoi. Je me suis sentie observé et j'ai levé les yeux et là j'ai vu que Morri me fixait.

Morri continua

-Tu avais l'air tellement absorbé parce que tu faisais et puis tu avais l'air tellement surpris lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard ..

-Surpris est un faible mot ! enfin bref, nous avons commencé a nous voir, toujours dans des circonstances bizarres, on se tombait dessus en pleine nuit dans le parc par exemple. Et puis les vacances de Noël sont arrivées, vous étiez tous repartis chez vous

James le fixa

-Mais oui, tu avais refusé de venir cette année là, je me souviens maintenant.

Morri reprit

-Rémus m'a emmené au pré au lard, nous avons fait les magasins tout les deux et puis nous sommes rentré épuisé de notre journée.

Espérance bougea légèrement et se calla entre ses parents elle avait de nouveau rejoints les bras de Morphée.

Rémus lui caressa lentement les cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux remplis de fierté face a sa fille.

Morri continua

-Le soir, Rémus m'a invité a dîné et je dois dire que ce fut certainement une des plus romantiques et magnifiques soirées que j'ai passé !

Flash back

Rémus donna un coup de pied au sol et s'élança dans les airs avec Morri.

Ils montèrent le long des tours de Poudlard, jusqu'à la plus haute, celle inaccessible par l'intérieur, Rémus posa son balai. Il aida Morri à descendre.

Il contournèrent l'énorme statue et arrivèrent sur une sorte de petite place.

Il se tourna vers Morri, elle semblait ébahie.

Une petite tente prenait appui sur la statue, dessous, une nappe et des coussins recouvraient le sol. Des plats étaient disposés un peu partout, de la bière au beurre, du jus de fruit, des bonbons, des bougies éclairaient le tout.

Elle le regarda, il fixait ses pieds, elle le trouvait adorable avec ses airs de timide, il l'étonnait tous les jours un peu plus.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-oui…

-Pour moi ?

-Oui.

Rémus remercie la nuit d'être si noire, elle cachait parfaitement ses belles joues rouges.

Il se glissa sous la tente.

-Viens !

Elle le suivi, il s'assit et il lui dit :

-Regardes !

Elle se tourna dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait.

Une fois installés sous la tente, on avait une parfaite vu sur le parc de Poudlard ainsi que sur la foret interdite. Les flocons de neige dansaient et donnait un côté encore plus merveilleux à ce qu'elle voyait devant elle.

C'était plus magique que n'importe quel sort, plus surprenant que n'importe quel enchantement.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Il enleva son manteau.

-La tente a reçu un sort de réchauffement. J'avais peur que tu ais froid.

Elle déboutonna sa cape et se mit à ses côtés.

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, j'ai donc demandé un peu de tout aux elfes.

Elle accrocha son regard, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir, elle avait appris à le connaître. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, elle y avait vu au fil du temps, de la peur, des doutes, de la douleur, de l'amour aussi. Elle savait qu'au fond de lui il l'aimait mais il avait peur, peur de la brusquer ? de la blesser ? ou peut être simplement peur de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait.

Beaucoup de jeunes filles à Poudlard s'intéressait à Sirius et James mais très peu à Rémus. Lorsqu'elle les entendait parler, elles classaient le jeune homme dans la catégorie bizarre sans intérêt. Elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles manquaient, c'était certainement le plus intéressant des maraudeurs. Il était gentil, doux, intelligent, beau garçon malgré les quelques cicatrices qu'il avait, il avait un humour bien particulier et puis il y avait aussi ce coté mystérieux. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier point qui avait attiré Morri en premier.

-Merci Rémus.

Il brisa le contact et baissa les yeux.

-Ça me fait plaisir.

-Tu sais je n'ai jamais fait de pique-nique en plein mois de décembre.

Il lui sourit.

Il mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils finirent par le sac de bonbons ramenés du pré au lard.

Rémus s'adossa contre la statue, les jambes tendues devant lui, les bras croisés sur le torse

Morri se tourna vers lui, il avait les yeux fermés, il avait pour une fois l'air paisible et pas en proie à ses démons.

-Remus, tu dors ?

Il sourit.

-Non, je profite de l'instant.

-Je peux profiter avec toi ?

-Mais je t'en pris fais comme chez toi.

Elle se glissa près de lui, il ouvrit les paupières surprit.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une approbation, sans un mot elle prit ses bras, les décroisa. Elle s'assit entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Aussitôt une vague de bien-être la submergea. Elle venait de trouver sa place. L'endroit ou elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

Le cœur de Rémus accéléra, sa respiration se bloqua quelques instants. Il tenait Morri dans ses bras. Ses cheveux caressaient son visage. Ses mains avaient recommencées leur petit jeu de l'après midi. Sa chaleur se diffusait dans son corps. Quelle étrange sensation de bonheur. Il regarda le visage blotti contre lui, elle avait fermé les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée laissant à Rémus le plaisir de voir son cou, la naissance de sa gorge, sa peau laiteuse d'où s'échappait un parfum enivrant et les mèches de cheveux noirs terminant leur chemin sur sa fine nuque. Elle semblait bien, paisible. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Morri, tu dors ?

Il fut surprit d'entendre sa voix, elle semblait traduire tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son corps. Elle était un peu plus grave que d'habitude, un peu hésitante et il en était sur, plus suave.

Il vit ses lèvres se courber.

-Non je profite de l'instant.

Elle avait presque murmuré mais Rémus avait remarqué le trouble dont elle était emprunte.

-Je peux profiter avec toi ?

-Mais je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi !

Le cœur battant, il se pencha lentement vers elle, et déposa un doux baiser au creux de son cou. Il cru mourir lorsqu'il sentit la peau douce contre ses lèvres.

Le contact ne dura qu'un quart de seconde mais ce fut certainement pour l'un comme pour l'autre le quart de seconde le plus magique de leur vie.

La jeune fille tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle contre elle et se recula légèrement, Rémus cru qu'elle allait se dégager de son étreinte mais elle se tourna doucement vers lui et attrapa de ses lèvres la bouche du jeune homme.

Rémus senti son estomac se retourner, une jeune fille l'embrassait. Morri l'embrassait.

Il l'entendit soupirer, elle s'écarta et posa son front contre le sien, plongea son regard dans le sien. Rémus vit qu'elle souriait, il lui rendit son sourire et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Elle se remit dos à lui et se blottit, elle ferma les yeux.

Il lui avait rendu son baiser, un bref baiser, un court baiser mais un baiser tout de même. Elle s'endormit doucement dans la chaleur des bras de Rémus tandis que le jeune homme plongeait lui aussi dans un sommeil paisible comme il n'en avait jamais eu.

Fin flash back

Morri souriait face a ce souvenir.

James les regarda

-C'est vraiment une très jolie histoire, et au fait est ce qu'un jour on assistera a votre mariage.

Rémus regarda Morri et lui sourit

-Un jour.

-Ah la la c'est quand même vachement bien l'amitié, hein les gars ?

-Ouaip Sir t'as raison c'est vachement bien !

Un cognement à la porte coupa ce moment

James fixa Lily

-Attends… nous sommes tous là ! Qui ça peut être ?

elle haussa les épaules

-Entrez !

Le prochain est el dernier chapitre et se nomme "ceux qui ne se sépareront pas!"

Bizz

léo


	7. Ceux qui ne se separont pas

Coucou

Bon bon bon

Et bien vous voyez je pense un peu a vous quand même !

Je sais que j'avais dit ne pas en remettre un tout de suite mais bon j'ai quelques minutes (mon namoureux dort et j'ai pas le courage de le réveillé !)

Faby.Fan Et non ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui arrive ( je n'y avait pas pensé mais ça aurait pu !) En tout cas merci pour la review !

****

Mystick Il faut bien une fin a tout mais peut être que je ferais une suite, j'aime cette petite bande de copains !

****

Kloona Et oui il faut le savoir Morri est une chanceuse !!! et moi aussi je trouve ça d'un romantique terrible !

****

Gaelle Gryffondor Voilà

****

Lilouthephoenix J'en ai pas mal de commencé mais je n'arrive pas a les finir !! Je pense peut être attaqué une suite a celle ci, j'aime bien mes perso la dedans !

Voilà

****

Ceux qui ne se separont pas

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme brune aux grands yeux marrons.

-Oh Bonjour Maman

-Bonjour James

Elle regarda incrédule les huit amis (et Espérance) assit dans le lit.

Son fils James serrait amoureusement sa jeune épouse Lily. Elisa, la tête contre l'épaule de Lily. La jeune fille jouait avec les mèches de cheveux brunes de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils, s'il ne l'était pas par le sang, il l'était par le cœur. Et dire qu'elle conduirait Sirius à l'autel le mois prochain Impensable !!

Sur le ventre du jeune homme et du coup complètement en travers du lit, les jambes sur James et Lily, Rémus semblait paisible, c'était tellement rare de le voir aussi détendu, aussi serein. Il tenait contre lui Morri, leur fille dormant entre eux deux. Manuela avait la tête contre l'épaule de James et Peter entre ses jambes. Les jambes de Peter et Rémus s'emmêlant joyeusement.

Un bébé allait bientôt naître, la mère de Manuela lui avait dit la veille, sûrement suivi d'un autres, peut-être son premier petit fils ou petite fille. Qui sait ? Elle avait connu toute cette petite bande alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, puis des adolescents, elle les avait vu se soutenir entre eux, se battre contre les préjugés pour Rémus, contre leur famille pour Sirius et aussi pour Lily, surmonté doucement les pièges de la vie en se serrant systématiquement les coudes. Et les voilà à l'aube de leur vie d'adulte ; insouciants, heureux du simple fait d'être ensemble.

Un souvenir lui traversa la tête, une jeune femme brune, assise dans un parc avec un jeune homme, autour d'eux, quatre autres couples d'amis, un bambin d'à peine 1 an jouait avec un ballon, un autre bébé blotti contre sa mère ; et les jeunes gens qui riaient à gorges déployées.

Elle aussi avait connu ce bonheur, elle aussi avait connu l'amitié la vrai, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux la trahisse. Les autres avaient subi les conséquences. Elle avait perdu en l'espace de 48 heures, trois de ses meilleurs amis et son filleul d'à peine 4 mois.

Elle les fixa, y avait-il un traître parmi eux, y avait-il un plus faible, plus impressionnable ?

-Maman, ça va ?

Mme Potter sortit de ses pensées

-Oui mon chéri, ça va.

-A quoi tu pensais ?

Elle sourit

-Oh rien !

Elle regarda Sirius

-Alors mon grand, la journée d'hier, c'était une répétition pour toi !!

Elisa sourit

-Enfin il semblerait qu'il commence à douter

Mme Potter fronça les cils

-Sirius, je te préviens que si tu nous fais faux bon dans un mois tu vas avoir affaire à moi jeune homme !

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'air surpris de Sirius et Peter reprit

-Enfin Patmol, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas énerver la maman de James !

Il plongea ses yeux gris dans le marron de ceux de Mme Potter et répondit

-Je le sais que je ne devrais pas énerver ma mère mais c'est plus fort que moi !

Ils rirent de plus belle tous sauf Sirius, Mme Potter et James qui n'avait pas loupé la déclaration que Sirius venait de faire. James savait que Sirius était comme son frère et que le jeune homme considérait les Potter comme ses parents mais entendre le grand Sirius Black avoué ses sentiments était une chose rare.

Mme Potter cligna les yeux sous la surprise, elle s'approcha de Sirius et lui glissa à l'oreille

-Je t'aime mon grand.

James les regarda et reprit

-Au fait, tu voulais quoi ?

-Oh je voulais vous prévenir que le repas était prêt et que les jeunes mariés étaient attendus avec impatiente.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'il est midi ?

-Euh oui !

-Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

-Je sais pas mon chéri, mais ça fait un bout de temps que je vous entends rire

Elle s'approcha de la porte et se tourna avant de l'ouvrir

-Profitez de ce moment mes enfants, vous ne savez pas de quoi demain sera fait

Sirius la fixa

-On ne le sait pas mais on est prêt à l'affronter ensemble, ça c'est sur !

Elle secoua la tête un sourire triste au coin des lèvres

-A quoi tu penses maman ?

-Et bien James, je me demandais si la vie arriverait à vous séparer un jour

Un ange passa, ils se regardèrent puis se tournèrent en riant et d'un même élan lui répondirent

-Elle peut toujours essayer !

Madame Potter sortit de la pièce, une fois dehors, elle ferma les yeux

-Que Merlin vous entende, mes enfants, que Merlin vous entende !

FIN

Voilà c'est fini.

Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
